dont_starvefandomcom_ja-20200215-history
Battlemaster Pugna
Battlemaster Pugna（バトルマスター・プグナ）はDon't Starve Togetherにおけるイベント「The Forge」に登場する人物です。彼はForge （フォージ）と呼ばれる住人のリーダーです。 セリフ 本実装版 アリーナ入場時 * "What have we here?（何だコイツらは？）" * "Gatekeepers? Have you come to return us to the Throne?（「ゲートキーパー」？我々を「スローン」に連れ戻しに来ただと？）" * "Ha! Laughable.（ハッ！くだらん）" * "I am Battlemaster Pugna, and I protect what is mine.（俺様はバトルマスター・プグナ、我が領土を守る者だ）" * "Warriors. Release the pigs!（戦士ども、ブタを放て！）" ラウンド2 * "More! Overwhelm them!（もっとだ！奴らを打ちのめせ！）" / "More pigs!（もっとブタを出せ！）" / "It's good to have a challenge once again!（またこうして戦の機会が得られるとは喜ばしいな！）" ラウンド3 * "Impressive. You handled our foot soldiers with ease.（やるじゃないか。歩兵の相手など容易いというわけだな）" * "But our battalions are trained to work together.（だが、我が軍隊は連携訓練も積んでいる）" * "Can you do the same? Crocommanders! To the ring!（貴様らに付いて来れるかな？Crocommander！出撃だ！）" ラウンド4 * "Fly your banners proudly, warriors!（自軍の旗に誇りを持て、戦士ども！）" / "Give the Gatekeepers no quarter!（ゲートキーパーなどに容赦はいらん！）" / "For the Forge!（この「フォージ」のために！）" ラウンド5 * "We've endured more here than you know.（貴様らの想像以上に我々はこの地で耐え忍んできた）" * "And as forging fires temper steel,（鍛冶の炎が鋼鉄を鍛えるが如く、）" * "Hardship has only made us stronger.（逆境は我らを強くした）" * "Now, Snortoises. Attack!（さぁ、Snortoises。攻撃だ！）" ラウンド6 * "... Do you understand the forces you serve?（…権力に与する意味を分かっているのか？）" * "We were severed from the Throne!（我々はスローンに捨てられたんだぞ！）" * "Trapped in a realm of stone and fire, with no scepter to provide.（岩と炎の地に堕とされ、王位を追放されてしまった）" * "Why serve a power that deserted my people?（そんな捨てられた人間が今更権力に屈するとでも？）" * "They destroy all They touch...（「奴ら」は触れたもの全てを蝕んでいく…）" * "That is why we cannot let you win.（だからこそ、貴様らを勝たせるわけにはいかん）" ラウンド7 * "Poison them!（毒部隊が！）" / "We... cannot lose the Forge...（フォージが負けるわけには…）" / "End this now my warriors!（戦士ども、さっさとカタをつけろ！）" * （小休止） * "Send in the Boarilla.（Boarillaを送れ）" ラウンド8 * "Know this, Gatekeepers:（聞け、ゲートキーパーども）" * "Once you are dead, we will activate the Gateway.（貴様らが死んだ暁には、我らはゲートを起動させる）" * "We'll return to the hub and destroy the Throne.（そして中枢へ赴き、スローンを打ち破るのだ）" * "We will end this all, once and for all.（これを最後に、全てを終わらせる）" * （大休止） * "The Gatekeepers must not take the Forge!（ゲートキーパーどもにフォージを奪われてなるものか！）" * （大休止） * "Destroy them!!（アイツらをぶっ潰せ！）" / "We will not live in the Throne's shadow!（スローンの影どもの生活なんて御免だ！）" / "Why are the Gatekeepers still not dead?!（ゲートキーパーども、まだ死なんのか！？）" * （大休止） * "Grand Forge Boarrior!" * "The ring is yours! Destroy them, my champion!（この戦場はお前の物だ！奴らを殺せ、我が英雄よ！）" プレイヤー勝利時 * "No! My Forge, felled by the Throne's lapdogs!（馬鹿な！我がフォージ軍が、スローンの犬どもに敗れるなど！）" * "Please. No more, Gatekeepers. We surrender.（たのむ。ゲートキーパーども、もうやめてくれ。降参だ）" * "The day is yours, as is the Gateway.（貴様らの勝ちだ、ゲートも好きにしてくれ）" プレイヤー敗北時 * "At last, our realm returns to glory!（ついに、我が王国の凱旋だ！）" * "Warriors, rekindle the Gateway...（戦士ども、ゲートを蘇らせろ…）" * "Today we take the Throne!（今こそ我々が王位につくのだ！）" ベータ版 アリーナ入場時 * "What have we here?（何だコイツらは？）" * "Gatekeepers? You dare return to the Forge?（「ゲートキーパー」だと？わざわざ「フォージ」に戻ってきたのか？）" * "Have you come to reunite us with the Throne?（我々を「スローン」に引き合わせようとやってきただと？）" * "Ha! Laughable.（ハッ！くだらん）" * "I am Battlemaster Pugna...（俺様はバトルマスター・プグナ…）" * "And I will protect what is rightfully mine.（我が領土を守る者だ）" * "Warriors. Prepare for battle!（戦士ども、戦の準備だ！）" ラウンド1 * "To arms!（戦闘準備！）" * "Release the pigs!（ブタどもを放て！）" ラウンド2 * "Ha!（ハッ！）" * "We've trained in solitude for so long.（我々は長きに渡り孤独な訓練を重ねてきた）" （セリフが省略される場合あり） * "It's good to have a challenge once again.（またこうして戦の機会が得られるとは喜ばしいな）" * "This should be fun.（面白くなりそうだ）" ラウンド3 * "More! Overwhelm them!（もっとだ！奴らを打ちのめせ！）" / "More pigs!（もっとブタを出せ！）" ラウンド4 * "Impressive, Gatekeepers.（やるじゃないか、ゲートキーパーども）" * "It seems you can handle foot soldiers.（歩兵のさばき方は心得ているってとこか）" * "But our battalions are trained to work together.（だが、我が軍隊は連携訓練も積んでいる）" * "You'll need to do the same.（貴様らにも同じ訓練が要りそうだな）" * "That is, if you hope to stand a chance.（まぁ、貴様らに見込みがあればの話だがな）" * （小休止） * "Crocommanders! To the ring!（Crocommander！出撃だ！）" ラウンド5 * "Fly your banners proudly, warriors!（自軍の旗に誇りを持て、戦士ども！）" / "Give the Gatekeepers no quarter!（ゲートキーパーなどに容赦はいらん！）" / "For the Forge!（このフォージのために！）" ラウンド6 * "Do you think you can win?（勝てるとでも思っているのか？）" * "We've endured more in this realm than you know.（貴様らの想像以上に我々はこの地で耐え忍んできた）" * "And as forging fires temper steel,（鍛冶の炎が鋼鉄を鍛えるが如く、）" * "Hardship has only made us stronger.（逆境は我らを強くした）" * "We will never join you.（貴様らと相容れることは決して無いだろう）" * （小休止） * "Snortoises! Attack!（Snortoise！攻撃だ！）" ラウンド7 * "How could you understand?（わかってるのか？）" * "We were severed from the Throne.（我々はスローンに捨てられたのだ）" * "Trapped in a realm of stone and fire,（岩と炎の地に堕とされ、）" * "With no scepter to provide for us.（王位を追放されてしまった）" * "Why should I serve a power that deserted my people?（そんな捨てられた人間が今更権力に屈するとでも？）" * （小休止） * "You would have been wise to find your own realm.（自力で自らの領土を探す努力は褒めてやろう）" * "Seek safe haven and sever yourselves from the hub.（安息の地を求めて中枢を離れたのもな）" * "Yet here you are.（だからといってここにやってくるとは…）" * "I wonder.（どうも掴めんな…）" * "Do you understand the forces you serve?（権力に与する意味を分かっているのか？）" * "... They destroy all They touch.（…「奴ら」は触れたもの全てを蝕んでいく）" * "Yet They Themselves are untouchable.（しかし我々は「奴ら」に触れることすらままならん）"（セリフが省略される場合あり） * "Unknowable.（計り知れぬ存在なのだ）"（セリフが省略される場合あり） * "But They Themselves are untouchable. Unknowable." （セリフが省略される場合あり） * "That is why we cannot let you win.（だからこそ、貴様らを勝たせるわけにはいかん）" ラウンド8 * "Poison them!（毒部隊が！）" / "We... cannot lose the Forge...（フォージが負けるわけには…）" / "Grrr... End this now my warriors!（グググ…戦士ども、さっさと決着をつけろ！）" * （小休止） * "Send in the Boarilla.（Boarillaを送れ）" ラウンド9 * "Know this, Gatekeepers:（聞け、ゲートキーパーども）" * "My warriors are proud and strong.（我が戦士たちは誇りと強さを備えている）"（セリフが省略される場合あり） * "Once you are dead...（貴様らが死んだ暁には…）" * "We will activate the Gateway.（我らはゲートを起動させる）" * "We will return to the hub and destroy the Throne.（そして中枢へ赴き、スローンを打ち破るのだ）" / "We'll return to the hub and destroy the Throne." * "Whatever way we can.（手段は選ばん）"/ "My warriors are proud and strong." * "We will end this all, for good.（これを最後に、全てを終わらせる）"/ "And we will end this all, for good." * （小休止） * "Let's finish it.（さぁ、終わらせろ）" * （大休止） * "Drive the interlopers back!（侵入者を追い返せ！）" / "Do not hold back! Kill them!（躊躇するな！殺せ！）" / "They must not take the Forge!（奴らにフォージを奪われてなるものか！）" * （大休止） * "Destroy them!!（アイツらをぶっ潰せ！）" / "We will not live in the Throne's shadow!（スローンの影どもの生活なんて御免だ！）" / "Why are the Gatekeepers still not dead?!（ゲートキーパーども、まだ死なんのか！？）" * （大休止） * "These marauders must be destroyed!（襲撃者は駆逐せねばならん！）" * "Grand Forge Boarrior!" * "I call on you! The ring is yours!（お前の力が必要だ！この戦場はお前の物だ！）" * "Destroy them, my champion!（奴らを殺せ、我が英雄よ！）" プレイヤー勝利時 * "No!（馬鹿な！）" * "Eons of training, only to be felled by the Throne's lapdogs.（長き訓練が、スローンの犬どもに打ち砕かれるなど…）" * "Please. No more, Gatekeepers. We surrender.（たのむ。ゲートキーパーども、もうやめてくれ。降参だ）" * "The day is yours, as is the Gateway.（貴様らの勝ちだ、ゲートも好きにしてくれ）" プレイヤー敗北時 * "At last, our realm returns to glory!（ついに、我が王国の凱旋だ！）" * "Warriors, rekindle the Gateway...（戦士ども、ゲートを蘇らせろ…）" * "Today we take the Throne!（今こそ我々が王位につくのだ！）" 削除セリフ * "Crocoviles! To the ring!" (ラウンド4最後の台詞) * "Tortanks! Attack!" (ラウンド6最後の台詞) トリビア *第162回「Rhymes with Play」の配信にてプグナはもともと「自分達の世界」の住人であったと言われています。おそらくその世界は地上の事を指しており、フォージにたどり着く前はそちらで過ごしていた可能性があります。 *Klei製作の別のゲーム「''Hot Lava''」にて一時期プグナの笑いモーションのデータが含まれていました。 *プグナのセリフはベータ期間中に何度も変更が加えられました。 ギャラリー Battlemaster Promo.jpg|A promotional image of the Battlemaster posted by Klei on 10/23/2017. Pugna Forge Cinematic.jpg|Pugna as seen in the Forge cinematic. Pugna Idle.gif|Battlemaster Pugna's idle animation. Pugna Laughing Animation.gif|Battlemaster Pugna's laughing animation, which plays whenever an entity, player or enemy mob, is killed. Category:Lore Category:Events Category:Talkers